Kidnapped
by TitanPandora
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidts had everything he wanted. A beautiful husband, 3 dogs, and twins on the way. But one April day his beautiful husband and twins on the way get kidnapped for revenge to get back for Ludwig picking the wrong person. [GerIta]


**Kidnapped**

**[Summary]**

**Ludwig Beilschmidts had everything he wanted. A beautiful husband, 3 dogs, and twins on the way. But one April day his beautiful husband and twins on the way get kidnapped for revenge to get back for Ludwig picking the wrong person.**

**[Warning]**

**Summary sorta sucked but whatevers. I guess the normal warning applies, there some swearing, abuse, big words, and Feliciano being harmed so yeah :I! Also M-Preg **

**[Pairings]**

**Spamano, GerIta, UsUk**

**...**

Ludwig Beilschmidts the off duty cop was poking at the warm fire in the cozy living room. He smiled to himself when he felt female-ish warms wrap around his neck and someone lay their head on his back. "Come snuggle." The voice murmured into his back. Ludwig chuckled swiveling around and facing the beauty. Beautiful aburn hair, a playful smile, honey brown puppy eyes, and the bulging belly. Feliciano Beilschmidts was all that Ludwig wanted. Ludwig smirked standing up and picking up the tired boy and setting him on the couch while Ludwig laid beside him.

"You shouldn't be walking around that much, remember what the doctor told you." Ludwig smiled as Feliciano snuggled closer to him draping the blanket over them. "I know Luddy, but I have been so busy." He looked up giving a doopy smile to his husband. "And plus I already have Lovino nagging me." He smiled and Ludwig just gave a quiet chuckle. Of course Lovino Ferdenza would be coming over to have his check ups to make sure Feliciano is ok, he didn't want Potato bastard messing with his brother! "Yeah but Lovino's right. To much stress and you could get hurt." Ludwig smiled silently as he rubbed Feliciano's back, knowing it was always sore from all the extra weight the boy was gaining. Feliciano purred like a cat snuggling closer his chest. "Mmm hmm, I love you." Feliciano smiled and Ludwig smiled back kissing the top of his head. As Feliciano slowly fell asleep Ludwig hugged the boy closer to his chest with a small smile.

He was always so worried about Feliciano. At least he and Lovino had one thing in common and it was the constant worrying of Feliciano. Both Ludwig and Lovino taught Feliciano self-defense and did many fire and tornado tests for the dizty boy. Sure Feliciano wasn't very hard working, he was clumsy, always had his head in the clouds, and had an absent mind, but he was still his Feliciano, nothing can replace him. Ludwig sighed moving the blanket away from body always knowing how tired Feliciano started getting. He picked the small boy up with a gruff grunt, Feliciano wasn't lying when he said he gained 5 pounds last month. He clicked his tongue and the three dogs, a black lab named Blacky, a smaller brown mix named Pookie, and a large German Shepard named Akbar stood up on his command and followed him up to the room as he sat Feliciano down on the bed bringing the covers around his body.

Pookie jumped on the bed laying between Feliciano's bent leg form, being Feliciano's dog in all. Akbar sat straight at the door, he was sorta like Ludwig, always worrying about Feliciano and the world around him. And Blacky sat in the middle of the floor letting out a loud sigh as he laid down. Ludwig laid down wrapping his arms around his husband making sure not to chock the dog in Feliciano's legs and closing his legs. He didn't know outside on the lawn was two men. One was wearing a tan coat that was long like a dress with a heavy cream scarf. His hair was a very light blond and his eyes were a gem purple. The male next to him had his hair back in a pony tail and firm asian eyes. He wore a long-sleeved shirt that went past his hands all together but the long shirt cuffs were folded many times.

"22:00 bed." The boy with the long pony tail wrote down on the paper. The Russian next to him smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "Tell my boys tomrrow were taking the beauty and the plan will fortake from there." He stood up but the Chinese man grabbed the bottom of the coat stopping him. "Do you think we have enough information?" He asked in a disbelif voice and the Russian smiled touching the boys hand and prying it off his jacket. "Yes. My revenge will partake tomrrow. If you mind I think we need the bigger men to snatch the one we need." He smiled jumping over the wooden fence as the Chinese man sighed. "22:06 lights." He murmured and the outdoor lights turned on and he shrugged going after his boss.

_[Time Skip!]_

Ludwig sighed throwing the police jacket over his wide shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Feliciano was humming some song as he swayed his hips back and forth at the stoove feeding his weird cravings. Ludwig smiled as he wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and sighed softly looking over his shoulder too the eggs. "Smells good." He smirked as Feliciano looked back with a soft smile. "Did you feed the dogs?" Ludwig asked pulling out the carton of orange juice and Feliciano laughed softly.

"That's what I forgot!" He smiled being his absent-minded self and Ludwig smiled again ruffling Feliciano's hair as he passed and scooped out some dog food and putting them in the bowls. Akbar, Blacky, and Pookie came barrling down the stairs in a flippant attuide. Feliciano sat down with a loud groan rubbing his stomach as he set the plate down. "They're kicking again." He hissed and Ludwig laughed sitting down at his seat and sipping on the orange juice carton nozel, Feliciano cringed at this act. "Ludwig, do you have any manners." He frowned cutely and Ludwig stopped in this action. "Oops. It comes with living with my brother." He explained and Feliciano just giggled softly behind his small feminine hand.

"What time is it?" Ludwig asked as he went over to the micorwave and let out a loud curse and Feliciano just looked up with a little grin. Ludwig trecked to the door as Feliciano followed him in a soft almost waddling manner. Ludwig turned around and Feliciano put his hands around Ludwig's neck with a small smirked as Ludwig relax seeing the concerned honey brown eyes. "Stay safe." Feliciano smiled and Ludwig kissed Feliciano's lips in a soft reasuring manner. "Of course I will. I should be worrying about leaving you here alone." Ludwig sighed and Feliciano tighten his grip around Ludwig's neck for him to stop his jabbering. "I'll be fine. Lovino will be here in 2 hours. It will be nice to have the house all to myself." Feliciano reasured as Ludwig kissed the tip of his husband's nose making him giggle.

"Remember to let the dogs out at nine. You know how Blacky gets." He smiled and Feliciano smiled back raising on his tippy-toes to kiss Ludwig one last time, not knowing this would maybe the last time he would be seeing Ludwig. "I'll stay safe." Ludwig smirked and put his hand on Feliciano's stomach rubbing it as Feliciano giggled. "And you two need to stop kicking your mother." He scolded the unborn children making Feliciano let out a kept in laugh. "They'll be on the soccor team when they grow up with their kicks." He joked and Ludwig rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "I love you." He smiled kissing Feliciano one more time as he left the embrace and walked out the door putting on the police hat. "Love you too!" Feliciano yelled happily waving goodbye and Ludwig waved his hand jumping in his Jeep and pulling away as Feliciano let out a sigh shutting to door.

The Russian in the black car across the seat was keeping time perfectly. With all the stalking he and his Chinese partner done on the Beilschmidt family he knew Feliciano's schelude perfectly. He knew at 9:20 the dogs would get Feliciano's absent-minded attention and the big guard dogs would leave and not be able to help the pregant man. When 9:23 came around Ivan was standing at the front door already hearing the dogs going outside and the sliding screen door shut with a loud _bang._ Ivan and Ravis stood outside of the door as Eduard picked the door opening it with a loud creak.

"Fratello?" A soft voice in the kitchen asked in the air confused why his brother came so early. If anything his brother was always late. Ivan walked to the kitchen with a deep insane smile with his two best men beside him. Feliciano screamed in horror backing up to the kitchen counter and reaching his hand back. 'Alright time for Ludwig and Lovino's fun defense 101 classes to come into play' Feliciano thought to himself pulling out a normal kitchen knife. Ravis jumped into action grabbing at Feliciano's shoulders making the man yell at the action. Ravis got the small kitchen knife to the arm and Ivan slammed his foot down on the floor stopping everything as the table shook with the power of the foot slamming on the floor.

Ravis held his arm tightly walking backwards as Ivan took his spot walking up with the same creepy smile he seemed to have. Feliciano backed off cowaring tightly. "Get away from me you bastard!" Feliciano yelled sounding like Lovino, he needed to sound intimdating. Ivan grabbed his shoulder almost popping it out of its place and glaring at the watering honey brown eyes. "Now listen here Feliciano Veneziano Vargas-Beilschmidts." Ivan whispered in a husky voice making Feliciano's eyes widen knowing how the man he never seen knew his full name, even hs middle name. "Do what we say or these beautiful twins won't have a life or a mother." He hissed tighten his grip and Feliciano started crying, large wet tears streaming down his ivory face

Ivan smiled patting the Italian on the head making him cry even harder. Now that his children and his life on the line it was hitting emotional barriers. Ivan smiled wrapping a blindfold around Feliciano's wet honey brown eyes and Eduard tied hit feet and hands with rope. Ravis ripped the knife out of his arm throwing it on the ground and wrapping a towel from the kitchen around his arm. Ravis sighed pushing a chair down and falling into another feeling light headed from the stab wound. Eduard went around the house collecting money and breaking a few paintings and expensive objects in the house.

Ivan picked up the heavy dead-weight boy and carried him out of the house pulling on Ravis and Eduard shirt collars making them not break anything else in the house. Ludwig was going to pay for putting him jail for 10 years for a crime he never commited. Ludwig was going to pay in money and emotionally.

_[Time Skip!]_

Lovino Ferdenza sighed as he tapped angrily on the wheel of his red car. He was ten minutes late and he didn't feel like upsetting Feliciano anymore then his hormones could take. A week ago Ludwig called asking how to deal with Feliciano who was sobbing in the background about burning pasta. Lovino let out a thankful cry as the light turned green and he turned onto Feliciano's street parking in the drive way of the cozy townhouse. Lovino got out slamming the car door and walking up the cement walk way. He came to the dark wooden door getting out the key. Since Ludwig was all scared about safety but the dude had three locks on the front door, three guard dogs, and two home systems. He was insane.

Lovino pushed the key in the lock but the door slowly open. Lovino got a firm gulity feeling as he pushed the door open, not liking how it wasn't locked. He saw the hallway and the mirror in the frame on the wall was shattered and some small things that were on the table were shattered. Lovino gasped as he heard the dogs growling and slamming their feet on the sliding door. Lovino ran to the kitchen falling over covering his mouth as he saw the blood knife and it was mess. The dogs in the door saw him and started banging harder barking angrily to let them in.

Lovino ran to the sliding doors opening them and the dogs attacked him mostly Pookie who ran to him crying and Akbar sniffed around the kitchen angrily. Lovino sobbed tightly in a ball pulling out his phone and dialing Ludwig's number.

...

Ludwig sat in his office working on some paper work as Alfred laid on the long couch complaining loudly. "Alfred!" Ludwig yelled at his best friend with a loud roar of his voice. Alfred stopped and gave a little pout towards Ludwig. "Someone is mad because they don't get enough sex." Alfred sang as Ludwig sat down in a loud huff crossing his arms. "No, I am no animal, and yes my sleep is fine. But your constant complaining isn't helping!" He snarled and Alfred put his hand to his chest in a pretended hurt manner.

Then with a chime of Ludwig's phone he picked it up looking at the caller ID. "Lovino?" He asked but panic ran through his body as he clicked it quickly and Alfred was already jumping over the desk and pressing his ear to the phone getting an ear full of Lovino sobbing. Alfred looked out the shock of Ludwig's face. "Lovino?! What's wrong!" Ludwig yelled the panic in his face. "Feliciano... Gone... Help!" Lovino shouted in pure terror as Ludwig let out a scream to hanging up the phone and pressing it too his ear as motion for Alfred to hurry up and grab some officers. "Yeah Antonio, get down to my house now." He yelled and Antonio was yelling at him to tell him why Lovino was crying and what was wrong.

four officers, Alfred, Ludwig, Arthur (Alfred's husband), and Francis were driving quickly to Ludwig's house. Ludwig was in the shot gun since Francis didn't trust him to drive since Ludwig looked so stressed. The first thing Ludwig saw when he jumped out of the car was Antonio hugging Lovino very close to his body. Lovino was sobbing loudly clutching the front of Antonio's shirt as he buried his head in the fabric. Ludwig went up incasing both boys in a hug as they stood there. Antonio's face was pure shock, like he never knew how this could of happened. Lovino face were dark wet tears dripping out of his eyes as he freaked out. Ludwig just looked scared.

Alfred came out of the house pulling Ludwig aside for a moment holding a plastic bag with him. Ludwig quietly broke from the hug of the family and went into officer mode. "The only weapon that was on the scene was this small kitchen knife." Alfred explained showing the plastic bag as Ludwig looked at it quietly. "Who stabbed who?" He asked as Alfred lead him into his own house giving a shrug. Francis was walking around the house taking pictures of the broken objects and Arthur was following him setting the small golden cones.

"It seems from the blood splatters that someone ripped it out of their arm and threw it on the floor and used a kitchen towel to mop up the blood." Alfred explained holding up the white towel on the table and the blood marks. "It must of been Feliciano who stabbed the napper." Ludwig said with a small sense of pride in his dear husband. "I think there were more nappers." Alfred said taking a seat at his dinning room table sighing. "Yes. I don't think one person could kidnap your pregant-with-twins-self-defense-trained husband." Alfred said rolling his eyes as Ludwig chuckled.

"I suppose it was an enmy." Alfred explained as he motioned for Arthur to come near him and hand them the portable computer as Alfred opened it. "Who hates you?" He asked as Ludwig put his head in his hand sighing loudly. "I am a cop. I have over a million emnies." He sighed rubbing his face as Alfred starred closely. "I found a clue!" Francis shouted running in the room holding a shining object.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Read &amp; Review, It will make me happy :3**


End file.
